The safety and efficacy of dietary and medical treatment of children with familial dyslipoproteinemia are being evaluated. Nicotinic acid (Niacin) has recently been added for certain children who require 4-6 week check-ups in early stages of therapy. The relationship between insulin resistance and small dense HDL-cholesterol is also being investigated.